Porque soy Kurama
by Yukii
Summary: Algunos pensamientos tristes que tiene Kurama sobre sí mismo. Autora: oOKeairaOo No es yaoi... ¿o sí? Vosotros decidís XD


Holaa! ^_^ No lo he podido evitar... Me estaba aburriendo, no tenía apuntes para estudiar (ni las ganas ^^), aún quedaban dos horas para mi próxima clase y no tenía nada que hacer... así que he pensado que aprovecharía el tiempo y traduciría el fanfic que tenía pensado traducir cuando acabara el que estoy haciendo ahora. Y claro, si ya lo tengo traducido por qué no lo publico?

Pues aquí está ^^ Lo descubrí gracias a la autora de '_Cuerpo y alma_' que lo recomendaba. Espero que os guste! 

ESTE FANFIC NO LO HE ESCRITO YO, TAN SOLO LO HE TRADUCIDO DEL INGLÉS. ASÍ QUE LAS EXPRESIONES Y EL VOCABULARIO QUE SE UTILIZAN EN ESTE FANFIC NO SON MÍAS, YO TAN SOLO TRADUZCO.

******************************************************* 

**PORQUE SOY KURAMA**

(Because I'm Kurama) 

Autora: oOKeairaOo

(CONFUSED1413@aol.com)

********************************************************************** 

"Zorro, ¿estás bien? Estás raro."

"Hiei, no seas estúpido. Por supuesto que está bien. Kurama siempre está bien."

Sí. Claro. Siempre estoy bien. Porque yo soy Kurama. Y no se me está permitido ser débil. No se me permite mostrar mis emociones o mostrar el hecho de que en algún lugar, muy dentro de mí, puede que en realidad tenga un corazón. O una alma.

Ya veis, soy el que hace las cosas que los otros no tienen estómago de hacer. Porque, claro, yo soy Kurama y siempre estoy bien.

Cuando teníamos que conseguir pasar ese niño para llegar a Sensui y evitar que abriese ese portal al Makai, ¿quién fue el que mató al niño? Yo. Porque soy el gran Youko Kurama y no tengo corazón. No lo siento como ellos lo harían. No me hiere como les heriría a ellos. Yo no me acurruco en la cama por la noche y lloro, los recuerdos de las cosas que he hecho agobiando mi ser, como ellos harían. ... Yo no.

Porque soy Kurama y siempre estoy bien.

Y cuando Karasu me atemorizaba en el torneo, ¿los demás se precipitaron en mi ayuda como podría haber hecho yo por Yusuke, Hiei o incluso Kuwabara si ellos hubieran estado en la misma situación? No. ¿Acaso se dieron cuenta de mi temor o mi incertidumbre? ¿Mi aceptación de una muerte que había aguardado tanto? No. Lo soporté en silencio esperando en mi interior que alguien se diera cuenta, rezando por la ayuda que no estaba dispuesto a pedir. El orgullo es una cosa peligrosa.

Pero no me atrevía a hablar de mi miedo en voz alta. Porque, en realidad, estaba bien. Por supuesto que lo estaba. Estaba bien.

Porque yo soy Kurama y siempre estoy bien.

Ya veis, soy del que ellos pueden depender. No importa lo que pase, Kurama estará tranquilo. Kurama tendrá un plan. Kurama no mostrará ni pizca de emoción o un resquicio de lo que realmente está sintiendo, el dolor alojado profundamente en su aparentemente no existente corazón.

Soy Youko Kurama. No siento. No tienen que preocuparse por mí. Está bien, Kurama puede cuidarse solo. Tengo más de mil años. Todo el dolor y la muerte que he causado, por supuesto que no me molestan. No tengo pesadillas. No me despierto en mitad de la noche, sudoroso y aterrado, las sombras de antiguas víctimas que vuelven para atormentarme en la oscuridad.

Porque soy Kurama y siempre estoy bien.

Tengo unas perfectas notas, un aspecto perfecto, una madre perfecta, un perfecto todo. ¿Qué podría estar mal en mi vida? No tienen que darme un segundo vistazo, porque no hay nada de que preocuparse.

No soy nada de que preocuparse.

No importa que tener una alma humana, emociones humanas y una conciencia humana me esté desgarrando por dentro. No importa que siempre sus ojos pasen sobre mí como si yo no fuese nada, como si ni siquiera estuviese allí, que otra parte de mí muera. No importa que en realidad, esté solo.

¿Y por qué? ¿Por qué no importa?

Bueno, debería pensar que era obvio, por ahora.

"Estúpido zorro... ¡¿me estás escuchando?!"

"Hm... ¿qué? Oh, claro Hiei. Estoy bien."

Por supuesto que lo estoy.

Y entonces un toque en el hombro. Apenas perceptible, un pequeño roce de piel que podría ser casi accidental.

Excepto por una mirada de complicidad en esos ojos carmesíes. Compartiendo brevemente un dolor común.

Tal vez no estoy tan solo.

Quizás en realidad estoy bien.

**********************************************************************

Qué tal?! Me encanta el fic ^^ 

^_^ Tengo que decir que el final se puede interpretar como queráis, la autora también lo dice. Y a mí, aunque me gusta el yaoi, lo interpreto como amistad. Sí, leéis bien. Me gusta mucho este fic. Si a alguien no le importa leer en inglés le recomiendo que se lea algunos fics de esta autora.

**Vanne1**, seguro que te lo habrás leído ya, porque por lo que dijiste ya conocías esta autora. 

Pues nada más, espero que os haya gustado ^^ 

Cualquier cosa: HKKKY2003@yahoo.es 


End file.
